1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers, and more particularly, to a pitcher for storing and mixing liquids in which solids are suspended, such as fruit or vegetable juices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to store vegetable or fruit juices in an upstanding plastic pitcher having a lid and a pour spout. Such liquids, however, must be stirred before they are consumed since the solids, such as fibers and other solids, gravitate towards the bottom of the container when the container is immobile for a period of time. Thus, it is necessary to remove the lid and stir the liquid before it is poured.
Attempts have been made to provide integrated stirring devices, and one such example can be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,940, Waisberg, issued Jan. 16, 1990. The Waisberg patent includes an upstanding pitcher with a lid insertable within the pitcher and a rotatable plate on the top of the lid. Depressions are provided in the plate which are eccentric from the axis from the stirring stem to rotate the stirring stem within the container.